1. Technical Field
The present invention discloses a method of controlling a storage device and the storage device thereof, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a storage device to determine a wireless-sharing mode of the storage device according to whether there is a flip-over on the storage device and the storage device utilizing the method.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
For a conventional storage device, interaction between its user and itself are primarily point-to-point. However, there are more new types of interactions between a storage device and its user, such as one-to-multiple wireless sharing for sharing data of the storage device to other storage devices. It introduces much convenience between different users in retrieving information.
However, while using the one-to-multiple wireless sharing on the conventional storage device, if there are more people to share data from the conventional storage device, the performance of the one-to-multiple wireless sharing will be decreased further in a significant manner; when security issues are taken, a password or authentication is required for each attendee every time when the one-to-multiple wireless sharing is initiated; besides, when the user intends to activate the one-to-multiple wireless sharing on the storage device, he or she may be required to initiate a plurality of complex operations on the conventional storage device. Those factors mentioned above would bring much inconvenience for the user of the storage device and other attendees intending to share information with the user.